Dragon Trainer of Zhavic
by Valerius Riker
Summary: After Astrid Discovers Hiccup has been training with a Dragon, She runs back to the village to village to tell everyone. Hiccup seeing that no one would believe him leaves, forever and stumbles upon a portal to another dimension. Sci-Fi , Fantasy Story I Hope you guys enjoy! Rated T for the story with some language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. This story takes place after Hiccup is caught by Astrid and decides NOT to go after her. Please leave a review it is very much appreciated, Thanks!**

"You are _so_ dead."

Those were the last words Hiccup would hear from the blonde teenage Viking, and they hurt him soo much that words could not describe the pain he felt.

"Da-da-da, we're dead." He blew out as the quick blonde headed girl ran back towards the village.

For a second, trying to convince her seemed like not a bad idea,though he knew it would never work out. Everyone in the village was always stubborn when it came to change.

"Alright bud, guess this is it. We are taking a vacation...forever." Hiccup sighed as the black dragon, Toothless as he came to name it walked over to nuzzle his hand.

To think that after generations of war his first real friend would be a dragon, what would the fore-fathers say if they were to see him now? Probably blood eagle him or cast him out. He shuddered at the thought.

Grabbing the last of his supplies, he mounted Toothless and gave one last look towards the direction of the village. The place he thought to believe he used to call home.

"You ready bud?" The Night fury gave a low croon, and together they took off into the night sky, not looking back.

(Back at the Village)

"Chief Stoick!" Astrid yelled as she literally kicked open the Meade Hall's doors. In the hall the commotion died down as everyone turned to look at her.

"What is Astrid?" The chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe asked as he got up from his seat. "It..Its...Hiccup...With...D-dragon.." The blonde panted as the hall broke into murmurs

Was Hiccup fighthing one and lost? Killed one? Captured? No on knew but Astrid. "Where?" The chief asked her fearing the worst has become of his son. Astrid quickly composed herself and looked at the chief.

"He's been training...with a dragon." As soon as those words left her mouth the Hall burst out in laughter. The thought of Hiccup training with a dragon seemed so surreal they just brushed it off as a joke.

"Aye, Good one lass. Hiccup training with a dragon..." Chief Stoick laughed as he retook his seat. Astrid fuming, turned heel and walked out of the Meade hall with what dignity she had left.

"When you come back Haddock I will make you pay for betraying your on kind..." She swore to herself as she looked towards the horizon.

(3 Hours after leaving Berk)

"See anything bud?" Hiccup asked his best friend as they soared over the seas of the Viking Archipelago. The Night Fury just gave a low growl in response.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked as he saw what his friend was concerned about. 'This is bad...real **BAD.** ' Hiccup thought to himself as they flew straight into a lightning storm.

"Toothless! We need to find Land NOW!" Hiccup screamed to be heard. Toothless complied by bringing them towards a small island he spotted to their landing they took shelter in a cave nearby.

"Damn...What do we do know bud?"

Toothless gave a low growl when he noticed light coming from deeper in the cave.

"What the...Might as well check it out." Hiccup said as he and his best friend deeper into the cave. What they found was... _otherworldly._

"What is this..." Hiccup asked no one in particular he approached the glowing structure. The thing looked like a portal. 'Well...what do I have to lose?' He thought to himself before stepping through the portal.

Toothless seeing his friend walk through the light gave a roar of concern before bounding after him.

(Unknown Place)

"Ugh...who ran me over with a Gronkle?" His head was pounding and his body ached. The next thing he noticed was that his Dragon staring into his face.

"Hey bud..any idea where are we?" He asked Toothless. The Night Fury could only croon in response. He was inside of a White Marble like room, with two windows and a wooden door. "Man what have we gotten ourselves into." Hiccup said to himself as the door open revealing a man in this Mid thirties with metal plate armor,purple cloak and what Hiccup though was the weirdest of all, a sword of pure light blue light strapped to his hip.

"Ah, I see you have awakened. How are you boy?" The man asked Hiccup. "Erm...I want to know where I am, who you are and what happened to me." Hiccup said as the man chuckled and smiled a little "I guess that's understandable. For my name I am Venrock Sharpshadow, you are currently in one of the Medical rooms of the Zhavic Citadel. And you passed out after stepping through the Portal." Venrock said as he introduced himself.

"Wait passed out?" Hiccup asked

"Yes," Venrock answered

"Why?" Hiccup questioned

"Because the portal distorts your body and sends you through an interdimensional wormhole here, usually we take potions to negate the effects. Im still suprised you're up after such a short time." Venrock explained

"Now...Might I ask Who and Where are _you_ from? Its clear your not a Zhracolichian, So are you a human?" Venrock asked the boy

"Wait... Where am I exactly?

"You are in the Realm of Altari in the Region of Zhracolichia and the city of Zhavic."

"Realm of Altari...So I'm not in Midgard anymore huh?" Hiccup asked as he ran his hand through his hair, he was becoming more confused now than ever

"I promise I'll Explain everything when we get to the Tavern, you look hungry."

Hiccup couldn't deny the fact that he indeed was hungry. He felt like he could trust this guy, even more since his dragon seemed to relax at his presence.

"Alright lets go." Hiccup asked as Venrock smiled

"Good, come on then. By the way, Welcome to Zhavic."


	2. Meeting the Knights Part 1

"So..." Venrock started "What do you want to know?"

"Well...Everything really." Hiccup said while going back to eating. This food was delicious! Anything back on Berk pales in comparison to the food served here.

"Everything huh? Might as well start with the creation of our realm." At this Hiccup nodded "Very well, I hope your Comfortable because it's a long one." Venrock took a deep breath and began his story

"In the beginning, Altari, the Worldweaver and Goddess of Creation, sung the universe into existence; then with her nails, she sliced open her wrist and let the fabrics of time and space ooze out of her veins to color the universe with her name- giving space itself those vibrant colors that all men cherish." Venrock started as Hiccup listened to this grand story

"She took her pristine ice-white hair and used it as thread and weaved the planets together, creating the first and largest world known as Tahc, along with the twin moons known as Meridian and Sterben. Altari parted the sands from the seas and raised land from the oceans to create eight great nations, Techtasia, Concordia, Nedztral, Aegis, Promethea, Osea, Baronthaw and Zhracolichia. These nations would be ruled by different races throughout Tahc, starting with Altarium, Elves, Humans,Dwarves and Dracons."

"However, Altari could not run the universe herself as it is infinite and expanding and changing in every shape and form. She also had two beings assist her, Jenesis, Goddess of Life and on the other hand Uriel, the God of Fate. Together, equilibrium was achieved… for the time being, On B.A. 62, Jenesis went mad, using the life force and blood of Tahc turning the lifeforce into a warped entity now known as the Swarm. The effects were catastrophic, and eventually, a particular leader rose up to prove herself. Named Altara, Altari rose her to a Demi-God status as the first hero to ever exist, dubbing her the Altara the Queen."

"Altara chose seven other mortals as partisans to assist her in fighting the Swarm, in which these seven along with Altara confronted Jenesis inside the Nexus, a titanic tower by Jenesis- was raided and eventually destroyed, the Swarm, however, does not die so easily. As chaos itself cannot be contained, it eventually hid near the core of the world, oozing around underground as Jenesis followed…"

"In an opportunity to give humanity a fighting chance, Ajax took the seven legendary heroes and transformed them into unbreakable weapons known as Hallmarks, sentient weapons of incredible power to fend off the Swarm. These said sentients would accompany those who have the same emotions and motive of the legendary souls, and dubbed as champions of Tahc…. From thereon out, these champions lived on as the masked ones who fight against the Swarm- leading humanity into their possible victory."

Venrock ended his story as Hiccup just stared in awe at him.

"So...that really happened?" Hiccup asked slightly overwhelmed "According to the old tomes left by Altara and her followers." Venrock answered with a shrug. "So...on to another topic, what role do you play here in Zhavic?" Hiccup asked Venrock as he finished his meal "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe it." Venrock stated seriously "Why?" Hiccup asked again.

"I am the King of this City." Venrock said simply while Hiccup gaped at the man "Suprised? most people have that reaction when they find that out. I am a fair and just ruler, I prefer to mingle amongst my people instead of sitting in the Citadel all day." Venrock said

"Wow, so your the king? Any other roles?" Hiccup asked "I'm Sorry but I don't understand would you mind elaborating?" Venrock asked while drinking his Wine "I mean do you play the role of a Military strategist, Commander, or anything else?" Hiccup explained as Venrock gave a small laugh "Ah, so that's what you mean. Well yes, I am the Leader of the Zhraco Knights."

"Zhraco Knights?" Hiccup asked "Were basically the Army of Zhracolichia, each Sub-section of the Zhraco Knights is headed by a Commander. We have various divisions such as; The Zhracolichian Warriors, Our main Infantry. The Zhracolichian Airmen Corps, who are our airship crewmen and Zhavic Rangers, our elite archers and rangers. The Order of the Tetmus Magi, our mages and much more." Venrock explained, "And those various divisions have they're own classes, I were to name all of them we'd be here till midnight, and its only High noon."

"How are you chosen to join the Zhraco Knights?" Hiccup asked, " I'll show you, come on." Venrock said as he stood up and walked towards the door, Hiccup in tow.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. This story Arc will focus on Hiccup meeting new friends and the Commanders of the Zhraco Knights. Next part will focus on new Characters! Hope you enjoyed the Lore to the Story.**


	3. Meeting the Knights Part 2

"So where we headed?" Hiccup asked as the traveled through the streets of Zhavic. "To the training grounds, said you wanted to know how you join the Zharco Knights right? Well, I'm going to show you." Venrock said calmly as they neared the training grounds.

As they neared the area, sounds of battle entered Hiccup's ears. Men and women alike shouting, weapons clashing and some explosion noises. As the duo approached the trainees stopped and saluted their king.

"Afternoon knights, how are things here?" Venrock asked as a man, clad in some sort of white and purple full body armor suit and full faced helmet walked up towards them. "Not too bad, recruits got their aim in, so that's good." The man said as he took off his helmet, revealing a boy no older than 16 with black hair. "Good to hear Joe, by the way, this is Hiccup," Venrock said as Joe looked over to the slightly shorter boy.

"So you must be the Dragon Rider I've heard about. Pleasure to meet you, name's Joe. I'm the Commander of the 34th Zhavic Ranger Attack battalion." Joe introduced himself with a quick bow of the head. "I'm Hiccup as you know... I'm from Midgard." Hiccup said as more people approached. A girl almost the same age as Joe with blood red hair wielding a short sword and light leather armor spoke up next. "Hi, I am Zaria. I'm part of the Zharcolichian Lightning attack team." Next, a man in his mid-twenties clad in scale armor approached "I am Zunini. Master Strategist of the Zhraco Knights. Pleasure to meet you." After they introduced themselves they went back to training, however, Joe remained with them.

"So Hiccup, where's your dragon? If you don't mind me asking." Joe asked as he clipped his helmet to his belt. "Oh, he's probably back in the medical room sleeping." Hiccup said as Joe chuckled "So what brings you two here?" Joe said as he drew out a long metal cylinder object with a wooden stock "Hiccup here wanted to see how we are selected to join the Zhraco Knights."

"Ah I see, Interested in joining?" Joe asked while smiling a little "I would, unfortunately I can't wield a sword or axe that well... I mean look at me! I'm a twig!" Hiccup said while chuckling a little "Doesn't mean you don't have other strengths, you could join the rangers." Joe suggested while jabbing a thumb at a pair of archers.

"I wouldn't be too good with a bow either." Hiccup said as he sighed. Joe handed him the cylinder and smiled "Doesn't mean you can't be one." Joe said as Hiccup inspected the long metal object in his hands.

"What is this?" Hiccup asked while Joe stared at him slightly confused, then it hit him "Oh right your not from this realm, whoops my mistake. That right there is a Riffle. It a weapon similar to the crossbow, except it uses gunpowder to launch metal balls at a target at a high velocity." Joe said as Hiccup stared in awe at the weapon.

"Follow me, I'll show you how to use it." Joe said as Hiccup followed "Hey Joe, I've got to head back to the citadel. Mind taking over from here?" Venrock asked as he walked towards the castle "Aye aye, you got it, sir!" Joe said as he patted Hiccup on the back.

Walking towards the range Joe took the rifle back and stood 50 feet away and took aim. After 10 seconds Joe pulled the trigger which emitted a loud explosion noise and releasing a plume of white smoke from the round had hit the torso of the target as Joe walked over to inspect it. Walking back to Hiccup he handed the rifle back to him. "Now you try it," Joe said while pushing Hiccup forward a bit.

"Just relax, put the butt of the rifle to your shoulder and aim down the little piece of metal sticking out." Joe said as Hiccup got into position "Hold your breath, it makes it easier to aim." Joe continued to give advice as Hiccup took a deep breath in and released the shot.

The rifle recoiled and almost threw Hiccup back but Joe caught him. "Good shot for a first try," Joe said as he Inspected the damage. Hiccup's bolt has caught the dummy in the shoulder blade.

"You think I could join?" Hiccup asked, "I'll talk to Venrock about it." Joe said as he smiled as Hiccup thanked him repeatedly. "Haha, come on ill give you a tour of the citadel, unless Venrock has already done that." Joe said while in thought "Not yet." Hiccup shook his head while he gave presented the rifle back to Joe.

"What, nah you keep it." Joe smiled as Hiccup just stared wide eyed at him "Everyone needs a weapon so yeah. Come on ill show you around." Joe said as Hiccup thanked him and followed him through the streets of Zhavic.

(6 hours later, Nightfall)

After Navigating around the entire city, the duo decided to head back to the Citadel. "Man that was a tiring day." Hiccup said as he opened the door to his room. "Indeed, head over to the tavern if you're feeling hungry. I'll send someone to check up on you soon." Joe said as he made his way out of the room. After hearing the door close, Toothless decided to wake up and approach his human.

"Hey bud, man I had a long day, how have you been?" The boy asked his best friend, Toothless could only purr in response. "Think we found a home where we would be accepted bud." Hiccup said while smiling

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey sorry its been awhile, been swarmed with school work, hope you guys are enjoying!**


End file.
